Skye Flowers (20YL)
Madame Skye Flowers is the Twenty years later counterpart of Skye Flowers, the wife of Shadow the hedgehog and the mother of two fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. ''Appearance Skye had taken a drastic change since her younger years. She has no earring, her hair is cut short and now has two bangs like her mother (save for black dyed tips) and her attire now consists of blue jeans with cuts at the knee areas, a bright orange shirt with G.U.N written on the chest and her gold bracelet that she plans on giving to her daughter when she gets older. Abilities Even in her advanced age, Skye is still extremely durable, athletic and tough to beat. However, her age has shown to have gotten the best of her as she only has half of the stregnth that she used to when she was younger. Personality While she was younger, Skye was rebelious and an anarchist whereas she in the future is more calm and a voice of reason. She seems a bit nervous whenever her son or daughter brings a new friend over and seems a little more mellow, though she is prone to losing her temper. A major example was when she interrogated her daughter over why she was out of bed and screamed bloody murder when she learned that she was at the park passed curfew. She still seems to have some of her prideful nature as she says "sometimes you can take the woman out of the best, but you can never take the best out of the woman." History Marriage and family At one point in her future, she and the others were able to defeat Dr. Eggman and created a reign of peace and prosperity. After watching the coronation of Sonic and Sally, Shadow proposed to Skye and she brought up the idea of having children. The wedding itself took a year to plan, three months to learn how to be proper parents and nine months later, she unexpectedly gave birth to twins, with the boy twin coming eighteen minutes after the girl twin. She named the respective twins Maria 'Marie' Flowers and Reginald 'Rush' Flowers. Eighteen years later Skye, now a stay at home mother, had become a little timid for her children as they often go and meet new people from unusual places. One night, she caught Marie sneaking back into her room and called everyone down for a family meeting. After much interrogating, she became furious when Marie told her she met a guy at the park and made out with him after curfew. She calmed down after Marie said that she and her boyfriend overheard Dr. Eggman talking about something. Skye, knowing how dangerous Eggman was, asks her husband to see King Sonic and then punished Marie with a literal slap to the wrist. She first bumped into Courtney who had previously lost her son to Eggman robots and had been trying desperately to find help in getting him back. Seeing her old friend in need and perfectly understanding about her position as a mother, Skye agrees to help Courtney, to the fox's relief. Quotes "Shadow, hon? Your daughter and your son are arguing again." -Reporting a fight between Marie and Rush "Let's at least try to have some order in this household before we kill each other." -Trying to defuse a fight between Marie and Rush "And what exactly are you doing out of bed little lady?" -Catching Marie sneaking back into the house '"The park!? I told you a thousand times not to go there past curfew!"' -A furious Skye screaming at Marie "Maybe it's time to visit some old friends of mine." -Planning on reuniting Team Bounty "Time to show who's the ultimate here... That's not a problem for you." -Playfully teasing Shadow Gallery'' Wedding.png|Skye and Shadow officially announced married sketch-1520296600485.png|A heavily pregnant Skye waiting for her and Shadow's child sketch-1520307302069.png|Skye unexpectedly giving birth to twins Marie and Rush Flowers Sketch-1520310275921.png|Skye yelling at her daughter for staying out past curfew, with Marie bearing the fiery brunt of it Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:No Abilities